Phenylalanine administered to rats increases the state of phosphorylation o hepatic phenylalanine hydroxylase with concommitant activation of the enzyme. The synthesis of hepatic phenylalanine hydroxylase is decreased in rats by feeding the animals gluconeogenic metabolites such as glycerol or fructose.